The Seeds of a Rose
by The Laughing Corpse
Summary: A small collection of shoujo-ai, yuri, FxF, one shots featuring the ladies of InuYasha.
1. If Tomorrow Never Comes

Title: The Seeds of a Rose

Author: The Laughing Corpse

**A/N**: First and foremost this collection was under Adorkablebanana and it still is under Adorkablebanana at AFF(dot)net only in it's original uncensored version. But this fic collection is being reuploaded under TLC so no one gets confused and thinks I'm plagarizing, ahaha.

"The Seeds of a Rose" is a FxF collection of one shots that range from R to G. The pairings vary. I don't mind taking pairing requests and challenges. I'm very open to alternative pairings. I do appreciate all types of reviews, except flames that consist of homophobic remarks.

It's all fine and dandy if you didn't like my fic idea or writing style, but I don't take kindly to comments that are very anti-yuri/anti-shoujo-ai. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read. Please respect the taste and preferences of others.

Please remember to review. Reviews are my food. They motivate the procreation of plot bunnies.

* * *

Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes  
Author: The Laughing Corpse  
Genre: One shot, Yuri, one shot, angst, anime/manga.  
Fandom: InuYasha  
Rating: R  
Summary: Residing in nature's infidelity can corrupt the soul once and awhile. Can the cycle be broken or does it continue? KagomexKikyou.  
A/N: Originally under Adorkablebanana and reuploaded at TLC. It's still up under Adorkablebanana at AFF(dot)net. Enjoy.  
Warnings: Girl on Girl action. Watered down, edited version.  
Disclaimer: I don't make money or own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi-san and Viz own the rights.

* * *

**If tomorrow never comes**

_To forsaken a memory, to forsaken the past forsakes the future of the dead._

_-Willow of dreams._

She stood standing still on top of the cliff, staring out into the empty black void called space. Alone starring off as if calling for the opening in dimensions, calling forward to come claim her again.

Often she visited the dry well, the former passage way to home and back here again. The dry well's desolated hole stopped bringing her back, abandoning her to remain here in the past to live with everyone aside her original family.

She climbed over the wooden rim of the well, falling inside the rabbit hole expecting for the familiar blue shimmer, awaiting for the transcending sensation to wave over her body.

It never came.

The rattling thud impacting throughout her frame reached the recesses of her insides the instant she hit the bottom.

She laid curled on the cold youkai carcass infested ground, her prune body coiled in the fetal position. She cried for what seemed to have been hours, her pain inside and outside collided meshing into one dire ache. She wanted to go home.

She wanted to see her mother's face, her brother, her grandfather, heck, even Hojou and the trio. She missed them a lot. She missed the pleasant walks through the shrine on sunny days, she missed the technology the future world provided, she missed the purring sounds of her large house cat Buuyo as she scratched behind a fuzzy orange ear. She missed it all. The choice to pick one world laid on the palm of her small hands, it laid opened to her most desires.

The tama of chaotic souls laid waiting for her full and hardy, pure and clean, it laid waiting for the wish, the final wish. The Shikon cease, the hum and vibrating cool and hot water-like fissure heighten the closer she came to making her wish as if it wanted out, an escape as she does this very moment.

She made the one selfless wish to seal her and the millions of other fates. She closed the hole she drowned in for good.

She shut the door to the other side. She sealed the passage home biding her family farewell for good. Again she reflected: No more school, no more discussions between mother and daughter, no more fighting Souta, no more gossiping with the girls, no more diverting pressuring dates from Hojou, no more ranting with her Grandfather, no more anything.

Home away 510 years is forever gone, she said goodbye.

She wept for the longest time, her grief remaining in this cruel authenticity. Her permanent stay in the Feudal Era forsaken her family.

Goodbye's aren't good enough. She didn't say goodbye. It isn't fair. Nothing is fair anymore.

The walls always seem to enclose, and her inner walls she built so long ago to protect herself swayed. Never more, never more.

The fleeting thought maybe she's crazy crossed her mind. Probably, maybe her sanity snapped it's leash escaping her mental crevices fleeing to the light she hopelessly ran forth to.

* * *

Insanity is the answer…

* * *

"Kagome! Where are you?" a voice called, his voice. "Are you all right?" He leapt into the well moderately acknowledging her daily visits. When she was nowhere to be found here is always the final option. She remained silent, waiting, wiping her rolling tears not wanting him to find them, if he did she'll never hear the end of it.

She nodded in response as he checked her sprained ankle the fall caused. Sweet and almost thoughtful, he undid his hair band he wears nowadays, no longer letting out free the silver wild mane she grown to admire over the years. In equal silence he wrapped the red band round her swollen ankle. "Why did you do it again?" he sounded angry, and he was, her foolish daily antics finally earned her a wound.

She strayed away from those piercing eyes. Gold eyes slanting sternly, everyday he bellows, everyday he harps day in and day out over her foolishness. He started again, beginning the scowling she learned to adapt to.

Then the face came. The innocent, heartfelt, wounded face her expression etched when he yelled at her. The days Kagome threw his remarks back at him faded.

His heart was touched melting into ache. Kagome clearly saw it and she hated it, she despised the face he unveiled to her and only to her when disappointment ebbs.

* * *

Why must you suffer for her? Why must you choke for her, choke down your woes and agonies?

* * *

She sighs, pulling him into an embrace and quickly rearranging her features as happy and content as a child, another lie to enforce. "I'm okay. My bracelet just fell I came to retrieve it today," she fibbed, sticking a genuinely false smile enough to trick him she felt better and nothing in the world differed.

His arms curled around her slender frame, holding her. Intertwining long, slender clawed fingers in her raven locks, slowly silky strands slipped through his fingers, he whispered, his hot breaths tickling the shell of her ear, sounding much kinder and gentler just for her, only for her. "Don't do it anymore, Kagome."

"Fine… InuYasha." She lied again becoming the master of lies. She might as well string it all the way through, she was a very good liar. He kissed her, she kissed him back, they seared each others lips in the bottom of the well, gently pacing themselves and following the small intimate code they learned while spending two full years under matrimony; a peach is a peach, a plum is a plum, but a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue.

* * *

I'll give you my heart for as long as I can stand it.

* * *

Fourteen full days has passed, her bandaged foot has healed and she walks about testing her foot's capacity. It's sturdy enough to trot on, and she is happy by this no longer having her husband lugging her on his back for each action of the day. Bearing a burden on others' backs is the least thing she desires to accomplish. Kagome wants everyone happy.

Miroku approached her gifting her with bundles of treats Sango and him brought from other villages during their small journey servicing and completing holy duties. Seeing and hearing about Kagome's depression rose a soft ale surfacing their hearts.

Watching Kagome buried in indecipherable distress worries them. They attempt to cheer her up cheer, to bring the smile of the sun back to her.

They join her on the fallen, rotten trunk watching together the sunset commencing the coming nightfall. Sango comforts her holding her to her warmth and Miroku squeezes her shoulder mildly encouraging her to speak up. "Kagome-san, whatever is troubling you, you can tell us. Don't be afraid," said the houshi, his concerned eyes gazing upon her glistening eyes, windows to her entrapped grief.

Sango pulled her into her arms as Kagome once done while she was low. Soothing her for as much as she and the monk can provide. Kagome cries on her shoulder, she cries for her, she cries for the trouble she is provoking for everything.

* * *

Why must thou weep for me? Why must one distress for the other? Mostly why for me?

* * *

"Everything will be fine. Don't cry," Sango said gently, stroking the dark curtain of Kagome's hair draping over her flushed face.

"Kagome-san we're here for you, through thick and thin like in the past," Miroku said leaning closer to see her expression and offer more words of encouragement.

She sobbed harder forcing Sango's heart to cry as well, the slayer's callous exterior failed to allow her to shed a single tear. The pain she indulged in infected her too, Sango frowned. The inner demon Kagome fought hard against and was winning her in, pulling her in through her heart and sneaking slyly through the penetrable cracks she missed to mend.

The tears flowing reminded Sango of her ghosts. Sango wanted to weep in the recognition for Kohaku's memory. The younger slayer died when the jewel recombinant itself. Miroku was left to sweep the shattered pieces connecting them back to a replica, a phantom copy of her original heart.

* * *

The definition to reattach the souls to originality fails to enlighten us, me , you, I.

* * *

Once upon a time a Priestess held a power to purify the most tyrant of youkai, overthrowing them from their high horse and fry them to a crisp.

Once upon a time a Priest entrusted the Shikon-no-tama in the unsullied hands of a shrine maiden. She accepted the duty honorably never protesting or questioning her entrustment. She graciously held her hex and pride in stride, wearing the mask the world believed to be her true self.

"Kikyou-sama! Wow, your amazing!"

"Kikyou-sama you've done the impossible again!"

"Thank you, Miko-sama."

Praises to a mask, petty idolizations for her masquerade, appeasing the public for her civic duty. All meager meaningless drabble.

She once thought this was what she was meant for, the meaning of her existence.

Once upon a time a hanyou stole the jewel rousing the village's fears and an arrow pinned him to a tree. He growled curses and obscenities. He was the one who unveiled the mask…

All too long ago, fifty-two years to be accurate, they strode together hand in hand until he struck her in the back, then she struck him. Verse visa; vice versa, equal in the crime, two sides of a coin.

He remained bound to a tree. She died a painful, resentful death, and spiteful thoughts along with bitter woes incinerated along with her.

Her younger sibling, her only blood, left to fend for herself. Kaede lived her remainder of her life in silent sorrow, her childhood tarnished living lonesome and grieving and she gave up all fantasies, all hopes to raise a family, fall in love, and live free as a bird to undertake her womanhood in chastity.

* * *

Those who cry for the dead, those who tear themselves limb by limb for a corpse died themselves.

* * *

Spring is quiet. The season blossomed beautiful flowers, sprouting to life and bright open petals. Unfolding themselves to show fresh colors among the cold iced ground, exchanging the gray for bright hues. Winter's harsh attitude frosted the world and today spring has sprung, the busy bees buzzing along pollinating other flowers.

She sat there beneath a rejuvenating tree reacting to the seasons changes, coming to life once again. Where life commenced she decayed. Her soul decayed even as frozen over beauty remained resilient. She leaned back on her opposite element, the tree is life and she's death.

She's the winter's chill frozen over.

Today she feels tired the floating energy flaunting about wore her out.

The fine line she walks between the worlds defied common logic yet she's careful death and life do not intermix. She found out the hard way, after the completion of the jewel and when he made his decision. He chose her.

* * *

Did you forget the past? Did you bury me for good and skipped to her? Why me? Why me? Why wasn't I good enough?

* * *

The hanyou picked that girl over herself. He grounded his path taking Kagome with him by his side, leaving her to reminiscent behind in the swallowing shadows. Duty fore filled, journey complete, jewel reattached ceasing to exist becoming a former folklore future generations will awe to hear. Everything enclosed there's nothing left for her to wander the earth as the living dead anymore.

Kikyou sighs sorrowfully, filling her surrounding patch of a corner with frost. She drops her head, raven hair curtaining her face and letting the stoic mask slip off. Just this once was alright, just this once.

He left her…he left her to rot alone, replacing her for a reflection she wouldn't agree to join with. A "reflection" no one understood wasn't her and the same with Kagome. They are entirely different individuals.

He left her after all. The changes she altered for exchanging a miko's life for a normal one were drastic and against all odds. She wanted it. She wanted normality, unrequited normality. She pined for children to surround her and could call her own. She desired a lover, a faithful one to stick by her side to morning to dusk, round the clock until the time ticks by following old age and even in death they'd be adjoined.

Though none came true, she spent her youth alone. She may as well let bygone bygones.

Stiff and feeling much of the cold solid gloom reinforced she stayed rooted to her seat. Her pride bruised and most of all disappointment hitting a new low. Two crystalline tear drops slid down her cheeks. For this one time she'll let her mask fall.

* * *

I step at a time walking the path of destiny. One step at a time…

* * *

"Goodbye, be safe," she said, for once she sincerely bid him a worried filled farewell. He tapped his lips against hers turning to leave and saluting his farewell following the departing Monk and Exterminator.

Youkai infested lands called them to slay the vermin also leaving for a necessary visit to the doctor to prepare for the birth of the child Sango carried in her swelled womb. Kagome is left behind once again, her health frail and incapable of travel. She grown thin and very pale, her naturally bouncy glossy hair hung limp and stringy.

The kitsune Shippou grown into a fine boy, more mature and responsible he agreed to keep watch over her. He promised his word to InuYasha and did as he was told.

They disappeared into the distance.

She was left to sulk. Shooing the Kitsune away from the hut. She wanted to be alone. Shippou disobeyed her, he plants himself next to her, refusal written in his teal defiant eyes slanting as she fights on. "No and that's final," he laid out flat. Roughly grounding his stance.

Kagome sighs, returning to bed preferring the soft dark comfort to the bright pitiless outside. Shippou asks her something, she curtly cuts him off brushing the fox away. "Get out, and stay out."

Grunting he grouchily stormed off, planting himself in front of the hut. She lets him, she didn't care much for anything anymore to begin with.

Caring vanished to oblivion. Her heart froze pumped reptilian blood, frigid and icy. Shutting her pink swollen eyes, she doses to the swamping darkness even behind her lids she revisits Hell. Her inner demons rising racing her mind, visions the past scarred her mind branded her memories.

She wishes the ghosts would leave her alone.

* * *

Hell scratches behind the closed doors. They won't leave.

* * *

Escape is what she needs escape.

* * *

Belonging is necessary. Fitting in is important.

* * *

Days later she explored the familiar land revisiting the forbidden place, a restricted area where so many scars developed. She came on her own her friends wondrous to her disappearance and gone searching for her.

She scampered the grassed earth, hair dancing behind her, the wind breezing her unkempt mane and brushing a cooling breeze across her flushed skin. She stopped, halting in her tracks. That's where she found her…she found the ghostly figure, a collection reminding her the cause she remained here. "Kikyou," she breathed.

Artic sullen eyes bore into her reincarnation's empty ones. The eyes that once held bright vivid life.

She smirked then began laughing, cackling like a mad woman. Her miseries are put to waste.

She found her rival, anticipating she overflowed in felicity. This supposed joy was absent the readable book of despair, misfortune, and destitution flopping open for her to study said everything. She laughed more bitterly, dropping her readied arrow and bow to the ground.

She came to find her and here she was. Avenging her lost seemed pointless, the idea ludicrous now. The pleasure in reaping her soul and life away all looked lame and uneventful.

Why does this knowledge anger and pain her more?

"I could have sworn you lived a better life but… seeing the sadness engulfing you is too pitiful to even witness."

Kagome didn't bother to retort. She instead agreed with her obvious observation, she laughed bitterly herself. "Yes it is…this is why I envy you."

"Envy for what pray tell?"

"For having nothing to go back to. For being the shadow InuYasha looks for in my eyes."

* * *

Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me why I'm a reflection, an image for despair?

* * *

"He loved me first. I was the first woman he ever loved."

"I know. In the end he learned to love me…"

"He forgot about me. Live with the fate life tossed you, I have nothing, you do, cease this empty distress."

Kikyou sighed, turning away. Her eyes shined in a combination of anger and disappointment. Kagome watched her disappear.

Her voice rings in her head, her mock tone draws her attention away from the world. InuYasha often shakes her shoulders to reel her mind back to the world. Kagome can't help it even after she apologizes. She can't help thinking about Kikyou.

Kagome can't prevent her mind going back to Kikyou more than she did before.

"Kikyou-sama, thank you for helping us."

"It is my duty," Kikyou said turning away. She hurries away from the village because that girl reminds her of Kagome.

Why do you haunt me? Are the living suppose to haunt the dead?

* * *

You watch the patterns in the ceiling change shape, trying to make out the shapes the way you dreamed.

* * *

To rid herself of the frustration taking hold she turns, adjusting the arrow. Points it at the village girl. She releases the arrow.

Be gone vile girl.

Kagome crosses paths with Kikyou once more. Truthfully Kagome sought out the other for unknown reasons.

Kikyou, silent and composed as ever, sat beneath a tree. Kagome invites herself to sit beside her resuming to a topic of conversation surprising Kikyou with the healthy, almost lively manner caressing her.

"Why are you here again?" One finally asks.

"Why are you here?" countered Kagome.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

The struggle to see one another becomes far too strong.

Too strong to be normal.

Kagome ran into Kikyou again. The visits converting into a routine. An unhealthy routine. The angry, vexed flicker across the undead Priestess' eyes convinces Kagome to further probe her over the matter. Kikyou snaps.

Her delicate, well constructed composure erupts and surfacing a fierce bareness Kagome is stunned to witness. And she's very afraid. The fine nails biting into her tender flesh, threatening to shred out the tendons of her neck, the cold hand's grip tightened and Kagome gasped, tears leaking her blurring eyes.

"S-Stop…"

"What is it that you want? Do you find enjoyment mocking me? Mocking my existence by paying me visits?" Harsh and cruel her tone left no ghosts of kindness and serenity.

Kagome stared above her the ire filled woman straddling her, choking her little by little. Her head was beginning to slur. "No….stop…" her pleas reached Kikyou's ears but her rage refused to let out.

"I warned you to stay away, you foolish girl. The consequences of your actions will bring justice."

She won't let the crying doubt, the crying prickle of despondency sweep her judgment. She won't. The tears flooding the girl's eyes as Kagome steadied her gaze hypnotized Kikyou, the quivering caresses her warm hands over her cold wrists slacked her resolve. She released her, weakening before the girl's very eyes. "Why do you haunt me? Why don't you leave me be?" Kikyou cried, falling in the weak embrace the girl underneath her spared without regrets.

* * *

Where is god? Where has god's injustices fallen to? You are so cruel.

* * *

The world paused it's rotation for them. It halted to a complete stop. They studied one another each finding nothing but…equality, nothing but the same and yet a difference keeping them to themselves. They stared into the mirroring image they fixed themselves in each woman having the same problem only on reverse.

And another problem deepening the pain.

"Why? I don't know. All I know is, I love you," whispered Kagome's hoarse voice drifting in the night.

One more of the many nights Kagome escaped to flee to where Kikyou waited. The look of need dominant in their eyes said: "We need …"

"Escape," Kikyou finished. Nearly coy she undid her hair, freeing the long raven tresses.

Fidelity twisted into infidelity. Sinning seemed to point to the light. InuYasha doesn't have to know.

He won't know if no one tells him.

* * *

I hate you and you hate me, then why is it I can't leave you? Can't stop wanting you? Can't end loving you?

* * *

They wrestled to the cold ground ripping each other's garments, tossing possessions elsewhere uncaringly. Engulfing ripe bosoms, first Kagome suckled Kikyou's then she pinched her perked tip nipping the pointed nipple.

Exchanging heated kisses covering every inch flesh stretched out to, they dueled for dominance fighting for the top position.

Kikyou won the battle but not the war. Above her Kagome marveled the woman's pure unsullied beauty.

Lusty eyes locked with her hazed eyes, she leaned forward capturing the girl's swollen pink lips, their tongues twisted and twirled. Groping, clutching, squeezing, searching hands covered heated skin. Licks, nips, kisses tingled their bodies.

The sensation of scalding flesh pressed against her cold flesh shared a momentary taste of life, the warm beating writhing below Kikyou animating her. Just for now. Moans slipping from her lips as Kagome inserted slender fingers into Kikyou's parted damp center. Kikyou jerked in soft to quickly pacing thrusts.

Howling ones names the fiery scorching friction between them climaxed. They came once and another throughout the night.

The relentless empty void filled.

In her arms. In the arms of her rival. Escape can be found in the most strangest places.

If tomorrow never comes they at least stepped into a arrow of light.

* * *

This is all I ever wanted , what you wanted, what we wanted. This is why you were created.

* * *

**The End.**


	2. Unrequited Visual

Title: Unrequited Visual  
Author: The Laughing Corpse  
Genre: Hentai, one shot, yuri, shoujo-ai.  
Rating: R  
Fandom: InuYasha  
Summary: A fantasy hoping to become reality. But, it will take one step at a time to get closer to her main goal. KagomexSango.  
Warnings: Um, very watered down lesbian sex? It's mostly implied. Naughty thoughts, dreams and yeah. That's it.  
A/N: I think Sango and Kagome would make one hot-ass lesbian couple. But, alas, it only happens in fanficverse. Hope you like this piece. This is the edited version. It's tasteful and implies sex, but it's pretty toned down from the original one. The italicized lyrics are supposed to be a raunchy song in the background Kagome is hearing from her MP3. This was written a while ago, like 2005, and I was thinking of the late 90s Kagome's modern era took place in so MP3's were all the rage at the time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series, I don't profit from this work of fiction. This is just for fun. I swear.

* * *

**Unrequited Visual**

_Forget the past but don't forget who you are.  
- Pamela Ferris_

_*Even in my world I feel cursed within…*_

Beautiful callous fingers cupped her firm, round bottom. And with a tight squeeze of soft, smooth cheeks the strong, callous feminine fingers lifted the body of her lover up—elevating her lover's body over the demoness. The demoness, gazing up at her lover in a mesmerized manner, urged the woman above her to spread those creamy thighs and straddle her snug.

She, the demoness, moaned contently. Her head started thrashing back and forth and claws fastening around the young woman's hips. The sharp claw tips pricked the tender skin and blood steeped just a little. The youkai arched for the woman, urging her for her to continue the pleasure. Panting and gasping, the woman's insides spiraling in a tight, feverish bind as the mounting pressure of orgasmic release was approaching. The feverish heat and need perspired through her skin. Sweat was coating her body slick.

It just demonstrated the need and lust rushing through her coursing veins.

_*The days go by… And I can't help obsessing about you…*_

"Not…Now…" the beautiful demoness chastised, in breathy pants.

_*You…*_

"Not now with those little games—Oh, nah—Mmm—Ah," the woman groaned, losing her angry verbal stride.

The youkai smirked. Luscious, red lips puckering to blow kisses and then those kissable lips curled in a taunting smug. "Delicious," the youkai whispered softly, in a smooth tone. The woman leaned forward, her breasts pressing against the large, ample pair of breasts the demoness has.

The woman's lips covered the youkai's lips, invading her mouth and plunging playful tongues against each other.

_*You…*_

The youkai's strong hands gently pulled down on the woman's sturdy, yet soft, shoulder blades. The youkai's skilled fingers traced the taunt and sculpted muscles rippling with each twitch and movement. The woman's body was feminine, but beautifully toned and muscular. She has a warrior woman's body and it turned her on to have this body that shown athletics' and definition at her reach. Claw tips grazed carefully and teasingly down the woman's spine. Smooth skin tarnished by a single welt. A deep, long scar she imagined caused her warrior lover immense pain. The youkai ran her fingers over it. The temptation to run her tongue over the scar exceedingly strong.

_*You…*_

"Turn over…" the youkai whispered softly, pulling away from the woman's swollen and masochistically bruised lips from the force of passionate kisses and grazing of the youkai's fangs.

The demoness couldn't resist her idea in mind. She assisted the woman off of her and maneuvered her to sit up, turn around and lean against the railing of the bed. Holding her from behind, the youkai dipped her lips next to the shell of her warrior's ear and softly said, "Tell me you're mine and only mine."

The woman shuddered and replied, raggedly, a single: "I…"

Clawed fingers threaded along the girl's taut abdomen, tickling her skin's sensibility and moving slowly upward. "Tell me you're mine," she repeated, pressing opened mouthed kisses along the nape of the woman's neck. The woman's words were lost. She couldn't seem to gather the wits to form a coherent set of words and tell the youkai what she wanted to hear.

Growling, the demoness grabbed one of the woman's ample breasts, clutching them brutally in her palms. The woman gasped from the jolt of pain and surprise. "Aa…"

The demoness nipped downward along the column of the woman's long neck, leaving blotchy red marks behind and ending at her shoulder—gnawing non-too-gently on one of the woman's trembling shoulders. The female youkai didn't appreciate the silence emitting from _her_ woman.

Kneading the woman's hardened nipples harshly, the youkai growled. She was situating the moaning woman in an unbearable position. The sensational, scalding moisture building below was driving her mad. Resistance is a futile effort—she erupted, "**YES!** _I'm yours!"_The woman cried, twisting back against the youkai's hold to plant an air-sucking kiss on her captor's lips.

The youkai continued to gently torture her lover. The woman arched into the youkai's touch.

_*Whisper on in my ears, let those lavishing words splutter my heart and skin…*_

"And who is yours?" asked the demoness, in a muffled, lust-filled tone. The demoness shifted onto her earlier objective, running her tongue on the blemishing scar embedded on the woman's small, but muscular back. The scar, to the demoness, was anything but hideous; a symbol of honor the female warrior gained. The significance of the scar provided an admiration and heightened the youkai's arousal for her. Caressing it, feeling it under the pads of her fingertips, somewhat brought her closer to the woman. It made her feel capable of visualizing the pain the woman has experienced.

Breathing heavy, ragged breaths—her senses tingling and fuzzy—the woman with the tousled dark brown hair, sticking to her shoulders and everywhere exposed with sticky sweat, uttered, "You are."

Wisps of her dark hair clung to her flushed sticky face. The woman's hair was slowly undoing itself and, yet, she couldn't force herself to give mind to it.

_*I still remember the feeling beneath you…*  
_

The clouded, dark eyes of the woman peered over her shoulder to watch the beautiful demoness tongue all around her scar, the youkai's obsession, which the demon lusts after. Trembling, the woman managed to say steadily, in a semi-croak tone, "You're ethereal."

Stroking her tongue up the trail of her lover's spine, the youkai paused and glanced up over at her lover with a misty-eyed gaze, locking her gaze with the woman's more sultry and less animalistic one. The woman ran a quick lick over her parched lips as she was gazing into the youkai's peculiar cat-like eyes. A momentary flecking effect flashed through those ghastly red colored eyes that memorized any victim staring into their murky depths. "As you are, my dear Sango."

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start, clutching her pounding heart beating brutal against her chest. Panting for air, she gulped selfish amounts to sustain herself. It felt as if she had been drowning under water for a period of time and after a painful struggle to surface again, she finally managed to grab a gulp full of air.

She frantically took in her surroundings. Looking around the dark, furnished room and not recognizing her environment. Where the heck was she?

"What—Where—" she started muttering jumbled nonsense from her frazzled nerves. She attempted to regulate her breathing in hopes to calm down and think through the situation with a clear mind and not go into a full-blown anxiety attack. Kagome analyzed the current state of affairs. She managed to slowly retrace all her memories leading up to now.

'_Let's see…? I—Oh! Right.'_ She remembered now—A second later.

Miroku hoodwinked another lord using the "There's an ominous demon approaching" gag and tossing in his charming mannerisms for additional effect that guaranteed him and his fellow comrades room and board for the night.

The ignorant lord kindly offered them the full house treatment; a magnificent feast, fine clothing to change in, a private bathing room, best comfortable bedrooms and momentary peace and quiet. This was, of course, a requirement needed in order for the monk to follow through the extermination of the supposed "demon" posing a problem in the manor.

The deal, in which, also included the guaranteed word of the monk lending a helping hand with other "spiritual disturbances" in order to land all of them a five-star hotel type of hospitality.

After a luxurious hot bath, Kagome listened to some music she brought in her brand-new, handheld MP3 player, the latest rage sweeping Japan and soon the rest of the world of technology for now and fell asleep.

Kagome glanced toward the far end of the room, where Sango slept soundly on a comfortable futon. '_Sango…'_ Kagome thought, with almost a sense of longing.

The picture of Sango completely bare and crying her pleasure out passed through Kagome's mind as she unintentionally recalled the dream. She blushed, ashamed of her thoughts.

Kagome extracted the headphones from her ears and turned off her (now low battery, dammit) contraption. Kagome, again, questioned herself as to why she kept visualizing these ongoing fantasies in her dreams. It was even entering her small daydreams when she had the chance every now and then to idle away.

Every night was the same sequence, only the difference in the themes of her dreams, Sango starred as the lead role. The dreams always featured the slayer doing the naughty with different, random girls Kagome either met on the way in the feudal era while she traveled or already knew beforehand.

Tonight a pretty youkai female they met a little while ago was featured in her dream doing Sango. Each time she dreamt it, she couldn't prevent the mutual feeling of active, needy lust after she woke up.

It embarrassed her to acknowledge Sango as her fantasy sex object and act like nothing of the sort happened afterwards during the day time waking hours. It sickened her to feel like a pervert.

Yes. The statement is true. Kagome was a pervert leering at Sango shamelessly in her dreams.

Frowning, Kagome fanned herself with the makeshift fan she created out of folded paper and all the while tugging at her soaked pajamas that was sticking to her flushed skin for some sort of ventilation.

She immediately identified the hot built-up of feminine fluids leaking through her cotton underwear with full self-awareness. She came in her sleep!

She thanked the circumstances they were under that her friends were set in different rooms. Shippo, Kirara, InuYasha and Miroku were sleeping in a separate room and the two girls, like always, roomed in together.

The sleeping arrangements spared Kagome a chunk of embarrassment. Good thing InuYasha won't be able to sniff out her high tide state and act strangely around her. (Holy mother of everything that's good it would be so humiliating if the hanyou were to sniff her out).

The single flaw that made the relief of minor privacy cancel out was far worst. Sango was here. Sleeping. Alone. Side-by-side with Kagome.

Desiring her friend with lecherous intentions was so great a humiliation that it jabbed pangs of guilt through Kagome's chest. She valued Sango as a friend and a respectful person and she admired her character, a woman who can do just about anything for herself, which was not always the case for Kagome. Everything Sango was, Kagome failed to excel successfully herself.

'_I…I really like you, Sango. I don't want you to hate me,'_ she thought, miserably. Dejected, she tugged on her covers, pulling them up to her chin.

Knowing Sango is an impossible catch sunk deep into Kagome. It was just a thing that wasn't going to go her way at all. Why? Well, there's the factor that Sango is in love with Miroku. The feeling is most definitely mutual between them.

Besides, scaring Sango away is the least thing she wants occurring. Kagome wouldn't be able to cope with that kind of rejection, and it certainly didn't help matters that InuYasha rejected her. She understood herself and accepted the taboo's consequence of being attracted to someone of the same sex. Not everyone is fine with it; she only hoped Sango wasn't in that lot. Nevertheless, she kept her emotions in check along with her fondness for InuYasha.

Sighing, Kagome sank into her comfortable futon, closing her eyes. She surrendered to the exhaustion sweeping her in once more. She did not return to the realm her fantasies took flight and gradually, with much effort, awakened the following morning very somber.

* * *

Kagome hopped into the well and the cool sensation of the metaphysical energy of the blue light whipped past her as she landed gently, touching the dry, soiled ground of the bottom of the dried up well. Kagome groped for the rope ladder she installed as she was previously forced to renovate the well to her conveniences. She climbed up carefully, balancing her backpack's weight and hers, all the while ensuring herself with caution she won't tilt over and kill herself from the fall.

Kagome reached the well's familiar opening, tossing her backpack forward first and then, she crept out, kicking one leg over the other.

It's still early in the day and she figured InuYasha and the others were minding around the village; collecting provisions for their next trip. _Up north, right? _She couldn't recall clearly and set to Kaede's welcoming hut.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome cheered joyfully, expecting to receive a warm greeting in return. She peeked inside and nobody was currently occupying the hut. No one's here. Mild disappointment did not stop her from settling in. Kagome plopped down, opening her heavy backpack that was beginning to strain annoyingly on her shoulder. She made a lunch box for everyone as she did last time; she anticipated one of her friends to arrive soon, otherwise the food will start to spoil. The work she put into the food would be a pitiful waste.

"And I worked all morning on these." She pouted, setting aside the pile of provisions.

The sound of footsteps approaching closer, Kagome glanced over at the doorway with curiosity of the visitor. Entering through the doorway was an exhausted Miroku and an equally lagging Sango, carrying a tied down section of neatly chopped pieces of wood.

Miroku greeted Kagome in his usual welcoming manner and Sango nodded her head, trying to force a tiny smile for Kagome. She appeared too angry for words. '_Miroku,'_ Kagome summoned the instant thought. He apparently is the main source connecting to Sango's on and off bad mood.

It's no stretch of the imagination for Kagome to come up with any to multiple scenarios in which the monk could tick off Sango, unbeknownst to him.

"What did you do this time to upset her?" Kagome asked Miroku, watching Sango avert sitting down beside Miroku, instead she moved to sit next to Kagome.

Kagome inwardly smiled in appreciation, but dismissed it. She would prefer her friends to remain on the best and most intimate of terms as much as it depressed her to see it in front of her.

"Absolutely nothing!" snapped Sango. The quick abrupt response curtly shred Miroku's fair opportunity to answer back in a full, more explanatory way. Sango always crushed signs of the existence her jealously. She was far too shy and proud to reveal their origins. Kagome knew deep down, past the aggressive exterior she's just as timid as the next girl when it comes to displaying her emotions.

"That's what I don't understand! See, Kagome, she hits me over the head sooo violently—" he ducked on reflex, avoiding Sango's hotly swipes of her lethal dagger she kept hidden in her armor, "—then claims there's nothing wrong," said the monk. Miroku finished his statement in his matter-of-factly tone. His passiveness was unaffected by Sango's attempts to cut him off.

Splashes of deep red embarrassment and anger dispersed across Sango's face. Kagome pushed her tight, but shaky restrain a notch to try not to giggle; it would upset Sango even further. "You mustn't allow jealousy to take full reign, sweet Sango," Miroku airily advised, sending a wink in her direction. Kagome couldn't hold it in and busted out, laughing.

Rolling her eyes, annoyed, Sango glared. Sango looked away, imaging a thousand daggers striking the monk in a single blow. The cynical lecher found amusement in putting her in this position in front of others. Thoroughly fuming, Sango gnashed her teeth together—biting the urge to bark back a nasty retort. But, what would she say? Miroku, unfortunately, was right. She _did_harbor the nasty green little monster constricting her chest, making her feel pangs of pain that sting and make her want to break things and denying the emotion for the purposes to protect her pride and her feelings that threatened to make her do irrational decisions failed to provide a believable front for her.

Miroku understood perfectly well he was tugging at his spare luck, but the reaction Sango demonstrated inflated his impulse to string it along a little longer. What can a bit of teasing hurt? There's no harm in poking Sango's weakness for him.

It was rather flattering.

His lips curling into the notorious grin he lured others in. Miroku began in a customary, smooth drawl, "I know you wanted to."

Sango twitched and, then, faced the smug monk who had the nerve to persist on badgering her about another thing.

Now what is it!

"I'm lost here." She raised her chin up.

"To kiss me," he clarified.

"Kiss you! Are you deranged?" Sango snapped, eyeing Miroku with a distraught look.

Kagome eyed him oddly, too. Kiss him? Obviously, everyone likes to be kissed, but to where Miroku was reeling in his teasing sat uneasy with Kagome. "Miro—"

"No, I'm not deranged. Implying that it is statement is an understatement," said Miroku, far too calmly. He thanked Kagome for the lunchbox as he resumed to digging in, clicking his chopsticks for added emphasis.

"Arrogant monk! Where did you get the idea I wanted to 'kiss you'? I just find that type of behavior you like to dish out from time-to-time very obscene for a follower of Buddha. Act like a monk, not like the dirty man you are," said Sango, sneering, her loud tone shaking unevenly. The redness staining her face appeared to not be disappearing any time soon.

"It doesn't change the matter at hand though," he continued. He swallowed a piece of beef—He's not supposed to eat meat! Kagome remembered, then dismissed it seeing he wasn't regretting it—"Then a test is in order. Kiss someone and prove you aren't jealous," said Miroku, sagely. He placed the challenge in a very assertive style it almost didn't seem intentionally wicked. Kagome felt her jaw hanging out in disbelief.

Sango appeared just as surprised as Kagome since she gaped in open disbelief as well. Just what in the seven layers of Hell and back did he say just now?

Is Nirvana shattering from above and come tumbling down?

—No, that would happen if Miroku did a 360 on his bad habits and behaviors and devote to Buddha like he was supposed to do a while ago.

But, it still didn't surprise the girls. The audacity the monk ran on astounded Sango and Kagome on a whole other level. 'What a cynical…' Sango balled her hands. The knuckles turning bone white from how tightly she clenched her fists. "You are…" her words choked within. Sango shook her head, openly disgusted by his twisted ways. How can someone so polite, well-mannered and kind be so cynical and manipulative without trying? She had no retort worthy enough to swing at him.

Miroku shrugged, beaming good-naturedly. He continued eating the delicious food which was engrossing all of his utmost attention. "See, regression is no good and it only leads to…More—uh, whoa." Stopping in mid-sentence, Miroku's train of voice and streak of confident flare came to a shocking, abrupt halt.

He did a double-take; trying to shift away from the stupor he found himself caught up in.

Kagome's lips fastened on Sango's numb lips. Kagome had leaned in, cupping Sango's beet-red face, and descending on the lips she so desired to kiss with her own. The deep-seeded desire to quench the fires inside her body and the fluttering feeling her heart craved for. Courage sustaining her, Kagome nipped gently on Sango's soft bottom lip and, then, she was stroking a tongue soothingly across the slayer's smooth lips. Her tongue's gentle probing was urging to provoke Sango's cooperation as Kagome slipped in her tongue inside Sango's mouth.

Timid and tender, Kagome took in the taste of Sango and quickly pulled away for a brief second to look into Sango's beautiful eyes with her genuine feelings of love and tenderness and pulled back in to place a feather-light kiss on Sango's quivering lips. Kagome wrenched herself away as the courage to act boldly through her raw, free feelings departing her system that was racing with adrenaline and jumpy nerves.

Heart pounding as loud and hard as the loudest drums, Kagome's nerve to meet the slayers' eyes diminished. Blushing bright pink, she stood up quickly and she rapidly was heading for the door. Afraid to accept the stunned as the famous Edvard Munch painting "The Scream" expression possessing Sango's face, she rushed out—but, not until she said to the ogling Miroku, "She's not afraid to kiss another. She just wants someone to go up to her and kiss her with passion, just like every girl wants."

She left in a huff, the beaten up mat door swinging behind her.

Miroku's was at a loss for words. He chose to—unwillingly, mind you—to remain silent. The slayer, on the other hand, touched her lips gently with the tips of her fingertips and her eyes blinked in surprise and, then, she was glancing at the door.

A single thought infused her mind, '_Kagome…'_

Despite the startled reaction that came out of her, she couldn't seem to find a rhyme or reason to regret the actions of her dear friend and traveling companion, Kagome, in which she had the courage to bravely tackle of all the people out there.

And, shortly after pondering over it, the slayer thought with a tiny, secretive smile shaping her lips, _'No. I don't regret it happening.'_

**The End.**


End file.
